


Happy Birthday, Erza.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, jerza - Freeform, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredy drags Jellal to Magnolia for Erza's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Erza.

It had been Meredys idea to go back for Erzas birthday, Jella was just gonna send a card to her, ha had already hurt her enough with his presence.

But Meredy insisted that he stopped being so cruel to himself and see her.

They finally arrived at the guild the day of Erzas birthday.

There was a rumor going around that she had also become the new guild master.

 

He was happy for her, he couldn't think of a better person to be a master of a guild.

They decided they would go around back and enter through that way, as to not draw a lot of attention.

So they did so, when they entered it was as expected, fighting, loud shouting every where, the occasional barrel of booze thrown.

 

The occasional person thrown as well...

Yet it had a comforting feeling, Meredy snapped him out of his thoughts and dragged him over to where at least part of team Natsu was and said hello to Erza and her friends.

 

Meredy: Hey Er-Chan! 

Erza: Meredy?! Je-Jella?

Jella: Hello, Erza. I'm sorry if we're intruding on anything, Meredy mentioned it was your birthday so we decided to come up and see you, we'll leave if you'd like.

Erza: Don't say such a thing Jella, its nice to have everyone here with me, you can both stay.

 

Jella and Meredy bowed and said there thanks and sat down at there table.

Eventually Natsu and Gray came over and talked as well, but there talk ended in a fight..

Erza just sighed, and glared at them, they sat down and were oddly quite calm after that.

 

It was getting later and later, it was about the time that she wanted to celebrate her birthday.

 

Shit

 

I forgot to get her present.

Meredy must have seen the panicked look on his face and just smiled.

 

Meredy: Don't worry Jella-san, I got her something cause I knew you'd forget.

 

Jella sighed and hugged Meredy, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

People were already lining up at a table full of presents for Erza, Meredy dragged Jella into the line and they waited for there turn.

After ever body had put there gifts on the table, the party really started.

There was cake, Erzas favorite of course, loud music, chatting, it was fun.

As the night was coming close the end, Erza decided to open all of her presents.

 

Jella and Meredy stared in awe of some of the things she got from everybody, everyone truly loved Erza.

She was working her way through, and left Jella and Meredys for the end.

When she opened it, she only smiled and started to tear up in one eye, Jella was confused because he didn't even know what Meredy had gotten her.

 

Meredy noticed the confusion on his face and whispered to him.

 

Meredy: I got her the scarlet heart kreuz chest plate necklace, engraved with your name and hers.

 

Jella was shocked, he thought Meredy hadn't even been listening that day he talked about that, he had forgotten about it himself.

She looked up from the present and looked directly at Jella.

He blushed and broke there gaze scratching the back of his neck nervously, waiting for what would come next.

 

Erza came into the crowd, off of the stage she was on, and hugged Meredy, thanked her for dragging Jella here, and hugged Jella.

He hugged back and smiled, he never wanted to let go of her... He wanted to be with her forever...

Erza pulled back from the hug, enough to look into his eyes, and, then, she kissed him on the lips..

He was shocked at first, but kissed her back gently holding her in his arms.

 

At that moment they had both almost forgotten they were standing in a crowd of shocked guild mates.

When the kiss ended they both pulled away, both parties blushing, Mira and Meredy were cooing at how cute they were, absolutely adorable.

Suddenly Erza grabbed Jellas hand and started dragging him some where, a, meadow? Yeah it was.

 

It was absolutely beautiful..

 

Erza: Beautiful, isn't it?

Jella: Not nearly as beautiful as you, scarlet.

 

Erza blushed at his romantic, yet cheesy compliment.

They both leaned in for another kiss, both melting in it.

 

This is what love feels like, right?


End file.
